1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sanitary facility room to be installed in a computer room or a clean room found in a semiconductor element manufacturing factory or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional type of such clean room, a sanitary facility room having some sanitary equipment such as toilet bowls and hand washing bowls or the like installed therein was not arranged in the clean room, but installed outside of the clean room, so that its use was quite inconvenient.
The sanitary facility room was not mounted in the clean room because splashed stain water or adhered filth during use of sanitary facility generates dust after they become dried, or because manual operation of the plug during washing operation caused some hand stains to adhere to the operating part of the plug due to the relative by frequent operation of the plug, and because the hand stains might float in the sanitary facility room as dust, and at the same time odor or dust in the sanitary equipment stay in the air. Further, in case of the toilet bowl, a user uses toilet paper after utilizing the toilet bowl and in the case utilizing a hand washing bowl, the user might use a towel after its utilization, resulting in the generation of dusts from the toilet paper or towel or the like floated in the sanitary facility room and accumulated in it, and these dusts were adhered to the clothes of the user and brought into the clean room.